The final step
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: What if finding Wyatt Cain in the Iron Maiden went a little bit different then what you thought. What if DG knew exactly who was being hurt at the Cain house when she and Glitch/Ambrose walked up. What if when he was released Wyatt knew exactly who DG was and knew exactly what to do.
1. Come to papa

DG was holding a necklace that was given to her by her best friend Jebidiah Cain who likes to be called Jeb with her left hand which has a ring on her finger when she and Glitch walked up to a house where people were getting badly beaten. She'd known he was alive because of the feel of the necklace. She was a little confused about the situation but wanted to help.

"And with only a half a brain I know we need to get out of here." Glitch said

Then he started to leave when DG grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait I know who those people are. They're the Cain family. We need to help them." DG said

DG picked up a stick and ran over there to help. But when she got there it all disappeared.

"What happened?" DG asked

They found the source of the issue there.

"What's that?" DG asked

"It's a T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L." Glitch said

The he realized she didn't know what it meant.

"A tri-Dimensional energy stored projected holographic time loop. Nifty little thing. I think I invented it." Glitch said

"So it's all fake?" DG asked with relief in her voice

"No it happened. Sometime or another." Glitch said

Then DG started to worry again.

"Why would they have it playing over and over again if there was no one here to watch it?" DG asked

"Well I think it…" Glitch started

Then DG noticed something. It was made of all metal and looked like the old divers suits from the other side. Then she knocked on it. There was a response.

"There's someone in there." DG said

"Or something." Glitch said

Then DG went to go get the hammer that was on the anvil by the house. When she got back there she opened it up. When it was opened DG recognized the person that was in there as Wyatt Cain, the man who was like another father to her and the man who taught her to how to shoot, fish and how to survive in the wild. Then Wyatt toppled over to his hands and knees.

"Papa are you Okay?" DG asked worriedly

Then she went to help him up. He looked her in the eyes and knew exactly who it was. It was the eyes of the girl who captured his sons heart. The girl who is like a daughter to him.

"DG where are they?" He asked hoarsely

"I don't know papa. But I promise you that we will find mama and Jeb no matter what the cost." DG said

Then after they told him what was playing the loop they went to go find his things. They also found some soap to clean him up. Once he was all clean he put his clothes on but DG still had his coat, hat, badge and gun holster on, she was even holding the little horse that was her friend Jeb's. She had a similar one back in Kansas. He used his razor to cut his hair and shave. Once he looked respectable he stood up and walked to DG.

"How long were you in there papa?" DG asked

"Since that was a sapling." Wyatt said pointing to a tree

"So papa how are we going to find mama and Jeb?" DG asked

"First we find Zero." Wyatt said

"While we're doing that can you help me find my robo parents?" DG asked

"How did you know that they were not human?" Wyatt asked

Wyatt knew who DG was in the O.Z. and he was worried about why she was here. And if she remembers everything from before she left the O.Z. all at once then he has no idea what that will do to her in the long run. He had to make sure the memories came out slowly.

"I don't really know. I just know." DG said

Then Wyatt gave her a look that he meant business and didn't believe her.

"Fine. Jeb and I heard you, mama and my robo parents talking awhile back." DG said

"Better. Now then lets go to Milltown." Wyatt said

"Milltown is over here!" DG asked shocked

"Yep. I should warn you the way over is through the fields of the pa pay." Wyatt said

Then Glitch gasped at the warning.

"What's pa pay?" DG asked

"Some type of animal that I can not explain and they can naw people in half within 30 seconds." Wyatt said

Once Wyatt got all his things from DG they headed off to the old road. DG was starting to believe in the stories that her robo Dad and Wyatt told her growing up.

"I guess the stories that you told me are true, huh, papa." DG said

"Yep. And all the stories that Hank told you are true as well." Wyatt said

"So when he said 'all of life's answers are found along the old road' kind of was true also." DG asked

"Well the old road is what the locals call the brick road. And the brick road is the main road in all of the O.Z." Wyatt said

Once they got worried and started to look around.

"Footprints. Only a few hours old. One of them is hurt. Right leg is dragging." Wyatt said

"Yeah that's hank. One of the long coats shot him." DG said

Then DG started to walk off.

"Hey DG. Little heads up before you loose yours. Runners hate water that's why they stinky so badly. So keep your noses." Wyatt said

"My sinuses are flaring." Glitch said

They walked more until DG saw white gewy stuff with a blue tint.

"What's that." DG asked as she started to it

"What's what? AH! Don't touch that. That's a predigestive enzyme the pa pay runners use to pre tenderize their meat. Come on let's go." Wyatt said

Then DG saw something.

"There's some one in there." DG said

"An Advanced hunter party must have snared it. We better get out of here before their friends come back." Wyatt said

"We can't just leave him here papa." DG said

"If you snatch a dinner from a runner, you best be prepared to become its replacement and I'm not going to let that happen. Let it be." Wyatt said

There was a moan.

"The pour thing must be scared to death." DG said

"All right come on. Let's go." Wyatt said

"Hey papa, can I borrow your razor?" DG asked

Then DG holds out her hand. But Wyatt doesn't give it. Instead he cuts the thing out himself. Once it's out it starts to roar and DG gets scared. Wyatt noticed and points his gun at him. Then the roar becomes a whimper.

"You want that bad attitude dripping from your ears?" Wyatt asked

Then something came up behind them and bit Wyatt in the leg. And he screams in pain.

"Run go!" Wyatt shouts

Then they head off with their new addition. They keep running while Wyatt shouts run. Then they reach a cliff.

"Wrong turn." Glitch said

"Go!" Wyatt said

"The fall might kill us." Glitch said

"Well, they definitely will." Wyatt said

Wyatt keeps shooting the runners while the new member jumps off the cliff to the river. Wyatt comes to DG and Glitch.

"Jump on the count of three. One…" Wyatt said

"THREE!" Glitch shouts

Then they jump off with a scream. They reach a dirt bank. DG and Wyatt went to find wood for a fire. DG stopped to start the fire.

"Hey, you want to come closer to the fire? Warm up?" DG asked

"Should of left me to die." He said

"Oh, great. A basket case." Glitch said

DG stands up and walks over to him with Wyatt coming back with more wood. The new comer growls and takes DG's hand. Glitch and Wyatt come over there to protect DG from the new guy.

"Stay right there." Wyatt said pointing his gun at the stranger

"It's okay. We're all friends here." DG said trying to defuse the tension

The stranger put DG's hand between both of his and goes like the palm readres from the other side.

"You are sad. Miss your mother. Miss your father. They miss you too." He said

"My names DG. What's yours?" DG said

Then he writes raw in the dirt.

"Raw. Well, it's certainly to the point." Glitch said

Then raw snarled.

"Hey your injured." DG said

"He's a veiwer." Wyatt said

DG gave him a questionable look.

"Viewers are like psychics. But instead of seeing with their minds. They see with their hearts. Azka-d abducts his kind gets her alchemists to suck the second sight right out of their heads." Glitch said

"He could be a big help." DG said

"Look. The O.Z. is a bit different than Kansas. But here trust no one." Wyatt said

Then he toppled over in pain. DG And Glitch rush over to him.

"Let's hope that those runners don't have fang pox." Glitch said

Then raw came over with stuff in his hand.

"Heal wound. Sooth." He said

Then he put his handful of stuff and healed Wyatt's wound. Raw began to read him.

"Brave man. Good man. Tin man." Raw said

"Oh, I might of known you were a tin man What with that attitude." Glitch scoffs

"I thought you said you were a cop papa." DG said

"Tin man is what they call policemen in central city." Glitch said

"I was till Zero found out that I was part or the resistance. That's when I stopped visiting you." Wyatt said

Then Wyatt looked at raw.

"Thanks." Wyatt said

Once warmed up and dried good enough they headed out to Milltown.

"I picked up hank and Emily's trail to the west." Wyatt said as they reached the road


	2. Milltown

"How about a pit stop Cain." Glitch said

"No time." Wyatt said

Glitch sighs and said, "Oh, come on tin man have a heart. I'm a thinker not a hiker."

"Yeah, we all could use a rest papa." DG said

Then raw and Glitch walked over to a cement post marker for central city. DG pointed at it like she seen it before. She closes her eye to remember. But she drew it in her sketch book back in Kansas. Then remembers what hank told her before the twister happened.

"'All of lifes answers are found along the old road.'" DG quotes

"That's a second time you said that today DG. What's going on?" Wyatt asked

"I think the stories that you and hank Bennett telling me are becoming more like a road map in my head." DG said

Then she runs off. The other three follow. All four reach Milltown. They start to walk into Milltown.

"What happened here?" Glitch asked

"Milltown's been erased. Azkadellia's term for cleansing history." Wyatt said

Then he say a sign that had the letters N H A.

"Uh-oh. We shouldn't be here. No humans aloud. DG!" Wyatt said

"What?" DG asked

Then people started to come out of the buildings.

"Hey guys. We were just passing through. We were just passing through. We were just passing through." Glitch said Glitching

Wyatt slapped him to stop him.

"Stoke the pyre." A cyborg came out and said

"Pyre? Can we talk about this?" Glitch asked

"Azkadellia's invaders must be made an example of." The cyborg said

"What!? This ridiculous. I don't even know who this Azkadellia person is." DG said

"You who spoke. What is your name?" The cyborg said

"DG." DG said

"Your voice patterns are familiar." Cyborg said

"I've never been here before. I'm just looking for Hank and Emily." DG said

The cyborg looked confused till two more came out.

"Don't let him confuse you baby girl. He just a crazy old cyborg." Hank said

"I was scared that I was going to see you again." Emily said

"We need to talk. Wyatt already knows what I'm going to say." DG said

DG, Hank, Emily and Wyatt all walked to a log.

"I know my life is a lie. I know I'm from here." DG said

"How did you know that?" Emily asked

"First me and Jeb hear that you two are now human while you were talking to Wyatt and Adora. Second I went into a twister and didn't die or get hurt in any way. Next I find Wyatt in a tin box. Next he confirmed that all the stories that I was told growing up were not a lie but real facts." DG said

"DG I know you're mad. But please let us explain." Hank said

"I'm only mad at you two. I like Wyatt more than you right now." DG said

Wyatt gave a smirk to DG. Then they explained everything to DG.

"Our final task was to bring you to father vue. He can tell you how to find your real mother.

They walked over to Father vue but Wyatt chose to stay outside for this. He didn't need a lashing at by DG when she found out he knew of her mother.

"15 annuals past. Milltown was the jewel of the O.Z. During that time a beautiful woman in a dark cloak came to me, her spirit full of dread. She just lost her husband, feared losing her child too. A girl child she called DG." Vue said

Then he showed DG the memory of the time.

"That's the woman from my dreams, the one with lavender eyes. That's… that's my mother." DG said

"She was so weak and frightened, I'm not sure how she found the strength to go on. So afraid that she'd be discovered, that we'd be discovered." Vue said

"Doing What?" DG asked

"Saving you." Vue said

"By trusting you to us." Emily said

"In your return your mother tasked me to give you something." Vue said

Then Father Vue grabbed DG's left hand. The hand that has the ring that Wyatt and Adora gave her on her 12 birthday. He puts her palm up. He takes out what looks like a branding iron that was used for cows. Her hand began to shake a little. Then it stopped.

"She want it to guide you on your journey. Let it connect you to the light. Connect you to her." Vue said

Then Wyatt came barreling in with panic sketched across his face.

"The long coats are coming. We're running out of time." Wyatt said

There was a horse wine.

"Where can I find my mother?" DG asked

"I know not. But there is a man in the central city who has all the answers. He's smart, magical and powerful. Some even say he's a wizard." Vue said

"The mystic man." Wyatt said

"Yes." Vue agreed

"You know him papa." DG asked

"I worked his protection detail for a time. He a good man. Come on." Wyatt said

They quickly left and met up with Glitch and raw. Once the four of them were in the forest they started to talk.

"I wonder why my mother abandoned me?" DG said

"Maybe not her fault. She was weak maybe sick." Raw said

"No, I'm sure she's fine. Probably waiting somewhere for DG with a warm cup of muglug." Glitch said

Then DG gave him a look.

"Its a soup something wonderful from my world." Glitch said

"All right lets pick up the pace. I want some space between us and the long coats by sundown." Wyatt said

"You know, Cain, I understand why you are afraid of the dark, with being locked up for all those years. But come on! Relax. It's a beautiful day. There's a rainbow in the sky and we're nearly at the pot of gold. Wait for me." Glitch said

"We're not in central city yet." Wyatt said

"You know what your problem is, Cain? You're always fighting the tide. Always making Yes a No and Good a Bad. I've been thinking. If the mystic man really does have all the answers, then maybe after he's helped DG find her mom, he could help me refill my noggin, give Raw some spine, and maybe do something for you ABOUT YOUR LOUSY ATTITUDE!" Glitch said

"Or maybe even put a zipper where it will do some good." Wyatt said

Then they came up to a field where they could see central city.


	3. Central city part 1

Flashback*

It was DG's sixteenth birthday. Her best friend Jeb came a couple of days before with his mother Adora and she was happy. All she wanted to do was be with Jeb all day but her ("robot") parents and Adora wanted her to have a party. Because no matter where you are (even in the O.Z.) 16 is a big age. But DG just saw it as more responsibility. DG knew what she wanted for her birthday. She didn't want the presents from her friends or family. All she wanted was to see her papa, Wyatt Cain by her side once again. She's been wishing that for the past four years. So has Jeb. Last time DG has seen him was her twelfth birthday when she got her ring.

The exact same ring that Wyatt wore on his finger. It was just a little bit stronger metal than his.

Soon the party hit. Jeb and DG felt a little bit out of place. Jeb because he's not from this side. And DG because she didn't want this. They both found comfort away from the party talking to each other.

"I'm not even going to ask what you want this year. It's been the same for the past four years. DG, you know how unlikely that will happen." Jeb said

"I know. I just don't know what to do without him anymore. He's always been there. Then he just stopped coming. I don't even know if he's alive or not." DG sobbed

She cried into Jeb's shoulder as he just held her. He was battling his own tears. Unknown to them DG's friends from her school were watching them. They didn't know what was wrong.

Was it the music? The food? The noise? The party itself?

The last four years they noticed there was something missing from DG's life. They just didn't know what it was. Then hank, Emily and Adora came out and saw DG and Jeb.

"Mrs. Smith. What's wrong with them?" One asked Emily

The three adults looked at each other. They knew what was wrong.

"See here it wasn't you lot. It's about someone who DG hasn't seen or heard from in four years." Adora said

"Who is It Mrs. Cain?" Another asked

"Her papa. And before you ask. No it's not her grandfather. It's my husband. Ever since she could remember she's been calling my husband Wyatt papa. We don't know what happened to him. We don't even know if he's alive or not." Adora said

DG's friends were shocked at the news. They didn't know that her best friends father was one of the key members in DG's life.

end of Flashback*

"AND MAYBE DO SOMETHING FOR YOU ABOUT YOUR LOUSY ATTITUDE!" Glitch yelled at the top of his lungs

DG was pulled back into reality by Glitch's shouts at her tin man father.

"Or maybe even put a zipper where it will do some good." Wyatt said loud enough for Glitch to hear

Then they came up to a field where they could see central city. They walk across the field then down the hill to the old road when they saw the entrance to the city guarded by long coats.

"Come on come on. There it is." Glitch said pointing to the city

"The shining city on the hill is starting to tarnish." Wyatt said

"This isn't going as well as I thought it would." Glitch said

Then raw points to a sign. On the sign it has a wanted poster of DG. There was another poster also.

"Looking for resisters." Raw said

"This is a nightmare." DG said

Wyatt pulls off the wanted poster. He didn't want the girl who he called a daughter to be a criminal.

"We're going to need some help." Wyatt said

He crumpled up the poster then threw it into the vegetation nearby. Then they hear some music and a voice. Wyatt turned around because he knew exactly who it was.

"I don't believe it." Wyatt scoffed

The voice continues when Wyatt stops the truck. The lady who was driving it honked a horn that sounded like it belonged to a circus clown on the other side.

"Hey you with the stupid hat. I have comers to commence here." The guy said

Then Wyatt looked up. The guy was in disbelief. Then the truck stopped running.

"Wyatt freaking Cain. I thought they were pissing on your grave." The guy said

"I see your moving up in the world. How's the sleaze business doing DeMilo?" Wyatt said

"Without you business booming. So if you don't mind I'm working here alright." DeMilo said

Then Wyatt grabbed DeMilo by the caller drags him into the street closed the door then put DeMilo on the door with his hand on his throat.

"So am I." Wyatt said

"Hey your sport no tin no more so let go me or I go over there to the nice long coats over there ask them to bloody your person." DeMilo said

"When do you need tin when you have a picture of a certain little man playing bedsheet bingo with Zeros first wife." Wyatt said

Then the window flew open to reveal two identical women in yellow.

"What! Come on Cain. Me and Mrs. Z were just joking around." DeMilo said

"Oh really. Why don't I go ask Zero see if he thinks it's funny." Wyatt said

"Please have a heart. The guy will flay me like a munchkin." DeMilo said worriedly

"He won't have to if you get us inside and tell me where I can find Zero." Wyatt said

"What are gunning for Zero For? That's a short hop to a deep grave." DeMilo asked

"You Don't know the half of it. Are you going to help us?" Wyatt said

"No." DeMilo stated

"Really?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Then Wyatt pulled on DeMilo's earrings. DeMilo screams in pain.

"Okay. Tonight is his weekly shack up." DeMilo said

Wyatt released the earrings and DeMilo sighs in relief.

"That was easy wasn't it?" Wyatt asked

"I hate tin men. Especially ex tin men. Get your mutts in the wagon." DeMilo said

Wyatt pushes DeMilo out of the way to let DG on first. On the way over to the entrance DG quickly looked outside the window before closing it. DeMilo's voice was still echoing everywhere. The long coats step away to let the truck in.


	4. Central city part 2

Once in the city, DeMilo turns to the back hitting his head in a light.

"Okay we're in." DeMilo said

Then everyone comes up from their hiding spot.

"Okay Where can we find the mystic man?" DG asked

"Excuse me. Is there a sign in my back saying 'central city taxi and tourists information'?" DeMilo asked

Then Wyatt grab DeMilo and hurt him a little.

"Okay all right all right. So the mystic man. That's who you come here for?" DeMilo said

"Is he still in central city?" Wyatt asked

"He's here alright. He's just not holding court where he used too." DeMilo said

Wyatt makes him hit his head on the roof. DeMilo falls down and takes out a few tickets for the mystic man.

"These will get you front row seats. All right." DeMilo said

When DG went to grab them DeMilo takes them away.

"You can't go dressed like that cupcake. Maybe my girls can find you something." DeMilo said and winked

"Then find her something. Wyatt said

He threw DeMilo away from his "daughter".

"Now look the mystic man will have your answers. You won't need me for this." Wyatt said

"Please papa. Don't go after Zero. Your not a killer. Your a tin man. Please papa. I know for a fact that Jeb is still alive." DG said with sadness in her eyes

DG didn't want the man who practically raised her like a daughter going out and killing another man in revenge.

"What about Adora? Huh? I know for a fact that you only wear jewelry that is connected to me and Jeb. When was the last time you saw Adora anyways?" Wyatt said

"Two years ago on my 18th birthday." DG said

Then Wyatt left to find Zero in the red light distract. DeMilo gave Glitch a dark hat and coat and raw a brown cloak. The boys went outside while DG was getting dressed in a dark purple dress and put a flower in her hair. Then the three went to where the mystic man was.

"I guess the old mystic man is a fan of the theatrical arts." Glitch said

DG, Raw and Glitch went to their table. After they sat down fire rose on the stage. Then there was a voice and a hologram.

"Silence. It is time for the great and terrible mystic man." The mystic man's hologram said

There was some explosions and the mystic man appeared.

"Question." The mystic man said

"Mystic man, answer me this. What's the meaning of life?" A man asked

"The answer to the question is as timeless as the moons. We must serve the forces of the universes and all our humanity and all of our humility. First we must inhale the magic…" Mystic man said as he inhaled something

"Is this the man with all the answers? What's wrong with him?" Glitch asked

"…And hold it…"

"He's out of his mind. Literally."

"…Hold it and you know the meaning of life." Mystic man said pointing to the man

Everyone laughed.

"Inhale the magic?" DG asked

"Azkadellia's vapors. A magic Myst that contains a spell of bliss. He doesn't know if he's up or down." Glitch said

"I'm sorry DG." Raw said

DG was disappointed in what the mystic man had become.

—With Wyatt—

Wyatt walked into a nightclub where Zero did his weekly shack ups. He stopped and turned to a wall when two long coats came walking down the way. A hooker that was near by was trying to get Wyatt's attention. But when the long coats walked away he made a sign that told her to be quiet.

He walked up to the door where Zeros was supposed to be. He heard a woman's voice. When Wyatt entered the room with his gun at the ready Zero wasn't there.

"Where's Zero?" Wyatt asked

"Got to go." Then there was a line disconnecting noise, "You just missed him. He busted out of here pronto. Something about a girl being smuggled into the city." The woman said

Wyatt ran out of the room. He quickly ran to where the mystic man was supposed to be that night and he saw Zero with more long coats ready to enter the building.

—Back with DG—

DG, Raw and Glitch saw the long coats come in asking about DG.

"Hey there's the guy who locked up Cain." Glitch said

Then they quickly dropped their heads trying to hid in plain sight.

"We go Now." Raw said

"We got to get out of here." Glitch said

"No I'm not leaving till I get my answers." DG said

DG, Raw and Glitch got up and went up to the mystic man's dressing room. They knocked on the door and the mystic man said to come in. DG opened the door and saw the mystic man sitting in a chair facing the door.

"Yes yes yes." Mystic man said

"Can I ask you some questions?" DG asked

—with Wyatt—

Two long coats came in and silently asked where DG was.

"Down The Hall. Room number two." The man said

The two long coats walked down the hall towards the room. Then Wyatt grabbed the man pointed the gun at him and said "shhh". Then Wyatt started down the hall.

—With DG—

Two long coats kicked in the door and pointed their guns at DG.

"Get Zero." One said

The one who went to get Zero was knocked down and out.

"Drop it or I'll blow you into next week." A voice that sounds like Wyatt said

Then Glitch knocked that long coat out. Glitch and Raw moved him into the room.

"I thought you weren't a tin man anymore papa." DG said

"We got to go sweetheart."Wyatt said

"We can't. He's not well." DG said

"Who's not Well?" Wyatt asked

Then DG moved to show Wyatt the mystic man.

"Oh, my. That's not the mystic man I remember." Wyatt said

The mystic man looked to be in pain

"Azkadellia's really messed him up. She's got him on the vapors." Wyatt said

Wyatt walks to the mystic man.

"Hey till this wears off you're going to hurt for a while. Okay?" Wyatt said

"But I need my answer ms now." DG said

"It'd be the vapors talking not him." Wyatt said

"Do you think Zero's going to wait?" DG asked

Then Wyatt and DG traded places.

"Sir? Sir, sir. You have some answers for me." DG said

"Answers?" Mystic man asked

"Yes." DG said

"Sure." Mystic man said

"Many years ago, you helped a woman smuggle a child out of the O.Z." DG said

"Out of the O.Z. Yes yes." Mystic man said

"Yes I was that child." DG said

"Right." Mystic man said

"So you have to help me find out where my mother is who my mother is." DG said

"Um… Woman. Uh, Um… Women are great. No. Uh… I remember Um… I remember who-who um… who…." Mystic man said

"My mother." DG said

"Who?" Mystic man asked

"My mother." DG said

"Whose mother?" Mystic man asked

"My mother." DG said

"Whose mother?" Mystic man asked

Then DG slapped him. Then the room went silent for a minute. DG threw her hands up and said sorry. The symbol on DG's left hand started to glow. The mystic mad grabbed her hand.

"You have the most brilliant beautiful blue eyes. But your mother. Your mother had lavender." Mystic man said

Wyatt and Glitch turned back to the mystic man and DG.

"You Do Remember." DG said

Wyatt walked to DG.

"Sweetheart we got to get out of here." Wyatt said

"No papa. He hasn't said where we can find my mother." DG said

"Cain. Cain you were one of mine. A tin man weren't you?" Mystic man said

"A long time ago." Wyatt said

Glitch was trying to get their attention to say that there are long coats there.

"The northern island." Mystic man said

"The northern island." DG said

"Your journey for her. To find who you are starts there." Mystic man said

Then Wyatt runs to the window and quickly opens it.

"Let this guide you." Mystic man said putting her palm up

"Okay." DG said

"Alright. You two get those two out." Wyatt said

"Papa no. Don't do it." DG said

Then DG left with Glitch and Raw.

"No, no, no. You stay with her at all costs." Mystic man said

"I have to take care of Zero." Wyatt said

"You know who she is. You've known for a while. She's the key. Promise me. I want your word as a tin man. As her second father. That you will not leave her side at any costs." Mystic man said

"You have my word." Wyatt said

Then the mystic man grabbed a cane smirked then walked out the door. Wyatt closed his eyes in frustration. He knew what the mystic man was going to do. He climbed out the window and caught up the three that left before him.


	5. The northern Ice mountain

Wyatt lead DG, Glitch and Raw to DeMilo's truck.

"Wakey wakey sunshine." Wyatt said kicking DeMilo's shoe

"Go away we're closed." DeMilo said

Wyatt kicked the shoe one more time but harder.

"OW! I said back off moron." DeMilo said

Then the two identical women started to wake DeMilo up.

"Class act DeMilo." Wyatt said

"Cain what do you want" DeMilo asked finally waking up

Wyatt kicked DeMilo and the girls out of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride." Wyatt said

"How could you do this to me? I have a wife and children. This is my wagon!" DeMilo said

"How do you start this thing?" Wyatt asked

"Oh, you got to pull the knob out, then twist the red thing." DeMilo explains

Then the engine starts.

"Thank you." Wyatt said with a mischievous smirk

"This is my wagon! Cain! Cain I'm talking to you! Cain I… That's my wagon!" DeMilo was screaming by now

Wyatt drove off fast as he could leaving DeMilo behind. They drove north till they hit snow. Then the truck suddenly stopped. Wyatt got out to inspect. Wyatt grabbed the axe that was above the back passenger wheel. The side suddenly popped open to reveal Raw and Glitch.

"What's wrong?" Glitch asked

"Broken axle." Wyatt said

Then Wyatt walked up to DG's door and opened it.

"Come on we're walking." Wyatt said to her

DG got out with a shall around her face and shoulders. They began to walk till they saw ice mountain and a frozen lake

"What we're looking for is over there." DG said pointing to ice mountain

"Ice mountain?" Raw asked

"That's the northern island?" Glitch asked

"I know it's around here somewhere." Wyatt said

"'Frozen in time in a sea of ice.' Just like hank said it would." DG said

Then DG kept going. Raw and Glitch gave Wyatt a questioning look. And Wyatt just shrugged.

"Come on lets go." Wyatt said

Then the three went after DG. Soon they reached the ice. DG grabbed the axe that Wyatt was holding and started to pick away the ice that was in front a door.

"'The daughter of light came too a glistening white mountain. Frozen in time in a sea of ice. Above all else she knew that it was more than it appeared. It was home.'" DG said

With one last swing she finally got through the ice. She made a hole that was big enough to fill everyone through. There was a door that appeared. DG turned to smile at the other's. When she went for the handle it wouldn't open.

"Is it locked?" Wyatt asked

Then DG realizes that she has to use the symbol on her hand. When she did it the symbol glowed and opened the door for them. They entered the building. Soon DG found a portrait of her mother and Glitch.

"My mother was the queen." DG said shocked

"That make you princess." Raw said Then bowing

Glitch came up behind them.

"You know my mother." DG said

"I knew I wasn't an idiot or a convect. I was the queens advisor." Glitch said

"'The queen sat gazing hopefully over frozen realm. Longing for her daughter to return.'" DG said Remembering what Wyatt told her

Then DG ran off to the stairs and to her old room. Once she entered the room she saw all the furniture was in white sheets. She also saw her mother's coat.

"Sad. Mother waited. Couldn't stay." Raw said

DG sighed and when to sit down on what looked like a piano bench. Glitch went over to a sheet covered harp claiming that it looked familiar. But when the cover came off he shook his head and muttered nope.

"Bad things… Bad things happen here." Raw said worriedly

"What Bad things?" DG asked

"We go. We go now." Raw said

"No. No I need to know. Raw please." DG said

"Bad things…" Raw whimpered

Raw turned to Wyatt who told Raw to tell DG. Raw walked to the the mirror a little afraid of what happened and worried about what DG would think. The memory showed how Azkadellia killed DG and how DG was brought back to life by her mother. The queen also whispered something in DG's ear to low for the memory. The memory soon ended and Azkadellia and her long coats came up behind the group of four.

"Mother could never well enough alone." Azkadellia Said

One of the long coats took Wyatt's pistol and handed it to Zero.

"Azkadellia" Glitch said

"You're my sister." DG said

"DG, the little sister I thought I no longer had. I've always wondered what you'd look like." Azkadellia Said

"Leave her alone." Glitch said

DG scooted into Wyatt's side a little more.

"What do you want?" DG asked

"Till a moment ago I wanted your death. But it seems like you have something I need." Azkadellia Said

"What?" DG asked

"The emerald. You know where it is. Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of it, heard it calling to you begging to be found from it's dark hiding place." Azkadellia said

"No I haven't." DG said

"No?"

"No."

"What did she whisper in your ear?"

"I don't remember."

"That's a shame."

"How can I tell you what I don't know?"

Then Azkadellia put her hands together and produced a lantern showing their mother some where. Azkadellia threw the lantern to DG who let go of Wyatt to catch the lantern.

"What have you done with her?" DG asked

"Put her away for safe keeping. Like any good daughter would." Azkadellia said

"Where?" DG demands

"Somewhere you will never find her."

DG then through the lantern on the ground and a purple smoke came out of it. Raw, DG and Glitch ran out of the room while Wyatt stayed to take care of Zero.

Once in the big entrance hall room thing the three split up. Azkadelia stops her long coats from getting them and she sends out her mobats instead.

While Wyatt was fighting Zero and calling him a coward. Raw, and DG got abdicated And Glitch knock out for a little bit.

Wyatt got shot by Zero and he fell onto the frozen water.

DG got dropped in front of Azkadellia like a slave.

"Welcome back little sister. There's no place like the O.Z.." Azkadellia said

DG looked up at Azkadelia a little bit worried about what was going to happen. She wished mentally for her papa to come in and rescue her from the bitch and take her to Jeb.


	6. Remembering the emerald part 1

—WITH DG—

DG woke up in her room of what looked like the ice palace. She was in her diner uniform. She had her hair in pigtails and light red almost pink shoe on. She looked around. She saw her O.Z. mother by the window.

"Mother?" DG questioned

Then DG's mother vanished and appeared by her side

"I missed you." The queen said

"I don't even know you." DG said

"Your light is strong. Let it Guide you through your memories." The queen said

"I'm a waitress and a part time student. I don't think I can do this." DG said

Then her mother disappeared again then reappeared by the mirror brushing her hair then she moved to DG's side once again. The queens hand copied the symbol on DG's hand. The symbol glowed

"I'm scared." DG said in a small voice

"When you were a girl I used to rock you at our special place." The queen said

Then the queen was at the harp. "Remember" was the queens final word before DG woke up in her Kansas room. She believed that everything was a dream. DG got out of her bed and got dressed.

"DG breakfast." Emily yelled

"Wind last night made a real mess of things. Branches took out a transformer." Hank said

"Well you better fix it before it fixes us." Emily said

"Come on, woman, I can't work on an empty tank. Plus I need our expert on this one if she ever wakes up." Hank said

"Morning sleepyhead." Emily said

DG ran out to the outside table.

"Was I asleep?" DG asked

"Dead to the world for 14 hours. Figured you must have had something on your mind." Hank said

"Lord knows I have. I was wrong DG. You have a right to your own life. I had no business going through your stuff last night." Emily said

"That was last night?" DG asked

"Had that crazy nightmare again? Huh?" Hank asked

"I'm technicolor." DG said

"Well your awake now so you better help your dad before he wrecks this place." Emily said

"But the farm was wrecked." DG said

"Mercy me. Have you been having those chili cheese fries before bed again?" Emily asked

DG sits down next to hank.

"But I think the stories you and papa been telling me worked their way into my subconscious. Because there was a frozen lake and a palace, and my mother was a queen and she was trying to get me to remember this thing about an emerald, so I could stop my evil sister. Papa was there helping me too." DG said

"Well did you? Remember I mean." Hank said

"No when I didn't she sicked these monkey-bats on me." DG said

"Well you got the storm right baby girl. We got a heck of a mess to clean up. That's the cold hard reality." Hank said

"Finally talking some sense." Emily said then walked off

"Heck with that. You know I'd pick a good story over work any day. I'd rather hear the big secret about the emerald the queen whispered into your ear." Hank said

"Aw, popsicle I can't remember. It was something… HMM…" DG said

"What something honey?" Hank asked

Then DG looked at Hank. She realized something. Everything that she thought was a dream happened. Now she knew Hank and Emily were working for Azkadellia.

"I never said she whispered anything into my ear." DG said

Then Hank realized he screwed up.

"Sorry baby girl. I guess I blew it." Hank said

Then everything disappeared and became one of the floors of Azkadellia's fortress.

"It's okay popsicle. I know you tried your best." Azkadellia said

DG looked around the room.

"It was all fake?" DG asked

DG looked back to Azkadellia.

"You are twisted." DG said

"Why? Because with a little rewiring I have got something I have missed out on for too long? Fathers love, mothers affection." Azkadellia said

"Where are my real parents?" DG asked

"Our parents. Daddy the thief abandoned us after you… died. Mother never forgave him for that. Had his name officially banished from the lands. Ever the drama queen." Azkadellia said

"Where is she?" DG asked

"There came a time where she had to be…isolated." Azkadellia said

Then turned a knob on a machine. It showed DG's real mother looking around. DG got closer.

"Mother?" DG said

"DG where are you?" The queen asked

DG looked at Azkadellia.

"Let her go." DG demanded

"That can be arranged, but first you have to so something for me." Azkadellia said

Then she turned the knob to the memory that Raw showed DG and the others.

"DG just tell me where the emerald is. Just tell me what she whispered to you and I will take you to her. I promise." Azkadellia said

"I don't remember it was a long time ago." DG said

"We can pry those memories out of her." Zero said

"Zero this is my sister." Azkadellia said

Azkadellia sighed and her whole demeanor changed.

"I guess I really haven't made this much of a family reunion, have I?" Azkadellia asked

"Well I wasn't expecting a picnic." DG said

"I want to show you something, share something with you." Azkadellia said

Then she took DG outside on the balcony.

"'The majestic queen of the O.Z. Has two lovely daughters, she. Light meets dark and the stillness between, But one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne.'" Azkadellia quotes

"So, What is that? The great ominous prophecy of the O.Z.?" DG asked

"It's a nursery rhyme. A few couplets that roll pleasingly off the tongue. It's not who we are DG." Azkadellia said

"You tried to kill me." DG said

"I was just a child. You know I foolishly believed the part about 'only one and one alone'." Azkadellia said

"And you don't know?" DG asked

"No. I believe the prophecy can be what you and I can make of it. DG we were such good friends. We spent hours imagining what the O.Z. would be like when we grew up. Please, you must remember that." Azkadellia said

"We were friends?" DG asked

"We'd explore the woods, gather apples, skip little stones across the lake. We made mother crazy with worry." Azkadellia said

"Apples? No. I'm not buying what you're doing with this 'keys to the kingdom' crap. I was taught better than that." DG said

Azkadellia shook a little.

'That tin man taught her a little to good in my opinion.' Azkadellia thought

"I'm not doing anything. I just want what the prophecy can bring to both of us. It our birthright. It's our chance to make a new O.Z.. Just tell me where it is." Azkadellia said

"I don't remember." DG said

"DG, my lovely little sister. That was the wrong answer. Now we do it your way." Azkadellia said after signaling Zero

"I'll take her for a reading with Lylo." Zero said

"If you remember nothing else, remember this. The next time I snuff out your insignificant little life, there will be no one standing by to save you. Not even your precious papa." Azkadellia said

DG looked frightened.


	7. Remember the emerald part 2

—WITH GLITCH AND WYATT—

Glitch got up and dusted himself off. He was a little off balance. He wondered where Raw and Wyatt were. He weakly called out for Raw. He walked up stairs to find Wyatt's hat and gun on the floor. He picked up them and looked outside through the window and found Wyatt on the ice. He quickly ran out of the room, down the steps and through the main door of the palace to get him.

Once outside Glitch found the former tin man unconscious and face down on the ice right in front of the door like he was dumped there as yesterday's garbage.

"Cain." Glitch said softly

Glitch, with all his might, carried Wyatt to DeMilo's weirded up truck to warm up. It took a little while but he got there in the end.

—WITH RAW—

The long coats threw Raw into a cell with two other veiwers. Food like substance fell from a hole in the ceiling.

"Now it's dinner for three." A long coat said

The long coats left the viewers to their own devices. Raw looked to the two viewers that were in the cell before him.

"Lylo?" Raw asked weakly

The younger one started to get up to help raw but the older one who was Lylo stopped him.

"He's not one of us any more." Lylo said

Raw laid back down in disappointment. He didn't know if it was at himself or at what Lylo said. The younger one looked back to Raw.

—WITH GLITCH AND WYATT—

Glitch stepped out to get more fire wood as Wyatt was starting to wake up. He was have a little trouble breathing. Even through his mouth. He kept replaying what had happened between him and Zero in his mind. He replayed it all. The hits, the fight, What Zero said about his family and most of all, he replayed the gun shot.

Glitch came in with the wood and Wyatt raised his gun to Glitch and cocked it for the ready. Glitch moved the loaded gun away from him and to the floor.

"You've been sleeping for hours. Like a baby with its pacifier." Glitch said

"I thought you were dead." Wyatt said

"Ditto. You know, I may have saved you from hypothermia, but this is what saved your tin man life." Glitch said raising the horse Jeb and DG always liked to play with

Wyatt grabbed the horse from Glitch.

"It stopped the bullet." Glitch said

'Even If their not with me, they are still saving my life.' Wyatt thought

He gripped the horse as tight as he could

"DG?" Wyatt asked

"Azkadellia." Glitch said

Wyatt felt disappointment in his heart. He let his daughter down by not protecting her. It was his job to himself and DG that he protect her. He broke his promise to the mystic man also.

"Raw?" Wyatt asked

He hoped he was still with them.

"I don't know. I can't find him. Either they took him too, or he's dead or…" Glitch said

"Maybe he ran away." Wyatt said

"Maybe you should do something about that bitter cynicism of yours Cain." Glitch said

"Why? Someone's got to keep your wide-eye optimism in check." Wyatt said

Glitch threw a piece of wood down to the pile.

"Hey Glitch." Wyatt said

"What?" Glitch asked

"I owe you one." Wyatt said

Then Glitch smiled. He finally felt like he got through to Wyatt.

"You know, Cain, professional psychiatric therapy is only a crows call away these days. I think a manlike you with your issues of masculinity, and the well, we call it the 'boy scout syndrome'…" Glitch said

—WITH DG—

They brought up Lylo to read DG. He was struggling to read her. With the noise is the water and DG yelling for him to stop didn't help he focus.

"A whisper Lylo. All I'm looking for is a secret whispered to a little girl." Azkadellia said

"Lylo can't find." Lylo said

Then something zapped Lylo.

"FOCUS!" Azkadellia yelled

"Something protecting her memories!" Lylo said

"Break through. NOW!" Azkadellia demanded

"Lylo is trying." Lylo said

By now Lylo was crying.

"Don't try! Do!" Azkadellia said

"How can he remember if I can't?" DG asked

"What did mother whisper into DG's ear about the emerald?" Azkadellia asked

"Emerald… only thing can stop Azkadellia." Lylo said

"Focus Lylo! Where is it?" Azkadellia said

The thing that zapped Lylo zapped him again. Lylo screams in pain and agony as he tries to look into DG's memories.

"All is grey. The emerald within The Grey Gale." Lylo said

Azkadellia gasps

"The Grey Gale? What is The Grey Gale?" Azkadellia questions

"Don't know. Can't see." Lylo said

"Where is it?" Azkadellia said

"Hurts to reach into her memories. Memories surrounded by magic." Lylo said

"LYLO?" DG yells

Then Lylo faints from exhaustion.

"Magic? I don't have to guess who's responsible for that, do I?" Azkadellia asked

—WITH RAW—

The long coats brought back a weak Lylo to the cell. Raw made him as conformable as possible.

"Raw Sorry Raw run away. Raw scared." Raw said

"We all scrared Raw. Don't let them do this to Kalm. He needs us. Needs you." Lylo said

Raw nods his head and tells Lylo to sleep. There were footsteps approaching and a rattle of the gate.

"This one will read the girl next." The one in yellow said

They grabbed Kalm and take him away.

"Take him to the gilded hall for initialization." The yellow man said

"NO!" Raw said as he tries to stop them

The one in yellow zapped Raw and dared him to try again. Raw cries out in anguish.

"Lylo." Raw said

But Lylo wouldn't wake up.

"LYLO?" Raw said

But Lylo died while Raw was trying to stop the long coats from taking Kalm. Raw let out a mighty roar. He didn't know was that his roar was heard by DG.

—WITH DG—

DG was being escorted to a cell when she heard a roar. She knew it was from Raw.

"Raw?" DG questioned as was looking around

Soon DG was thrown into a cell. Then a rat was looking at her and DG saw.

"What are you looking at?" DG asked

Then the rat turned away.

"I have a theory, that can't be disproven." A voice said

"Mystic man? You're alive." DG asked

"It's called the 'Or not' theory." Mystic man said

"Oh, I have so much to tell you." DG said

"AH, AH, AH. You know that they wouldn't put you in a cell near mine unless they wanted to hear us talk." Mystic man said

"She's… She's listening?" DG asked quite like

"First you must journey to the north, or not." Mystic man said

"Yes, I traveled to the north. I went to the ice palace, and I know who my mother is. Are you sure you're still not on the vapors?" DG said

She mouthed, 'What are you doing?' To the mystic man.

"I have never been clearer in my whole life. It's all coming back to me. My troubled childhood, a rich life of scholarly pursuit, my brief but glamorous life in show business, although that part is a little bit hazy." Mystic man said

Then there was a deep thrumming.

"Did you feel that?" Mystic man asked

"Yeah" DG answered

"They're testing a machine." Mystic man said

"What sort of machine?" DG asked

"The complete destruction of the O.Z." Mystic man said

"Is that why she needs the emerald?" DG asked

He mouthed, 'don't talk about the emerald.' To DG.

"Okay. What are we going to do?" DG said

"There is so much I would like to tell you, but Azkadellia's eyes and ears are all over us now." Mystic man said

"Okay. What can you tell me about The Grey Gale." DG said almost mouthing the end

"The Grey Gale is a myth dreamt up by the ancients to entertain their children." Mystic man said


End file.
